Sorpresas
by Nopocks
Summary: A veces los impulsos ganan, a veces la curiosidad gana, a veces las cosas giran a 360° sin siquiera haberlo planeado...y justo a veces esas cosas pasan en el septimo y ultimo año en Hogwarts...


A veces se sentía mas que solo, único en el mundo, necesitaba algo para poder seguir viviendo, pero... aun no lo hallaba, acaso se tenia que conformar con la vida de un mortífago continuando la tradición familiar, no, no quería eso, en el fondo lo sabia, de eso era de lo único que estaba seguro. Pero ni se atrevía a conversar con su padre, enfrentarlo, definitivamente era algo muy peligroso.  
  
En el ultimo verano; penso quizás que su salida estaba por el Quidditch aquel juego en el que era muy bueno, excepto que no podía ganarle a ese estúpido, tales fueron sus palabras, llamado Harry Potter. Se consumo pensando que era lo que debía hacer, o más bien lo que podía hacer, se sentía triste, devastado, pero por supuesto el no lo demostraba, siempre parecía aquel líder imbatible, de su casa, por supuesto, según él la mejor, Slytherin.  
  
Sonó el despertador, lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto y arreglo lo ultimo que le faltaba para irse a tomar el ultimo expreso a Hogwarts. Llego como siempre acompañado por alguno de su servidumbre, metió las cosas al tren y se dirigió a su camarote, como siempre con la compañía de sus dos gorilas, estúpidos, pero que le servían de algún modo en su estadía en Hogwarts, llego al sitio señalado, pero esta vez no tenia ganas de estar con ellos, así que los mando a otra parte, y como siempre lo obedecieron, al pie de la letra.  
  
Por su parte, los tres amigos inseparables habían llegado, como no, una vez más con el tiempo justo, un poco más y debían de haber buscado otro medio para llegar a Hogwarts. Pero llegaron y ahí estaban, abordaron con tanta rapidez que de por poco no se caen, buscaron un camarote libre, pero no había todos estaban ocupados, siguieron con la búsqueda y...  
  
Ron: Harry!! A que no sabes quien esta aquí!? Es Cho, y esta con Pavarti!  
  
-a Ron se le caían babas por Pavarti, ella era muy linda, dejando atrás a la Pavarti de antaño, y Cho, era Cho, y para Harry con eso bastaba-  
  
Harry se quedo mudo sin entender la indirecta de su amigo Hermione: vallan! Yo me consigo otro camarote, con Ginny quizás. Harry: ah? Eh, a sí! Gracias Hermione, que buena amiga eres - se fueron los dos, sin antes Harry darle un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento, lo que sorprendió bastante a Hermione- Hermione: genial ahora no tengo idea donde ir, Ginny esta con Colin y sus amigos, ja, y yo sola como un perro.  
  
****** Fue buscando camarote por camarote hasta que encontró uno casi vacío... Hermione: Este esta desocup... Draco: Sang... Granger! Veo que no estas acompañada por tus dos amigotes, que te abandonaron? Hermione: lo mismo digo, y que es eso de llamarme por mi nombre? Draco: pues, hoy no tengo ganas, y además a vos no te incumbe. Hermione: entonces, adiós. Draco: Granger, si quieres te puedes quedar, si necesitabas un camarote, pero no esperes más amabilidad de mi parte. Hermione: con eso me basta, gracias.  
  
No cruzaron ninguna palabra, ya que Hermione leía un libro, y Draco, mientras miraba los paisajes, pensaba. Pero quizás por curiosidad, de un momento a otro observaron detenidamente a su compañero indeseable.  
  
Draco Ah cambiando tanto, es... hermosa, tiene un cuerpo espectacular, el pelo lacio le queda mejor, su cara y en especial su boca carnosa y rosada, es tan tentadora, soy un idiota ella es una sangre sucia, y yo el heredero Malfoy  
  
Hermione Malfoy, se nota que el Quidditch le sienta bien, esta muy atractivo, tanto que ahora mismo lo besaría, como si fuera el único en el mundo, ay Hermione no seas necia, que estas pensando, va a ser un mortífago, si es que no lo es aún  
  
Estaban ya casi por llegar, cuando sus miradas se encontraron y quisieron pero no pudieron alejarse una de la otra, se estaban acercando haciendo estrecho el espacio de uno otro, el deseo, el calor, los dominaba, cuando...  
  
Ron: Hermione estas aquí?- dijo entrando al camarote sorpresivamente- Vos que haces acá?  
  
Hermione y Draco del susto tiraron el libro que estaba leyendo ella, y trataron de levantarlo sin éxito, pero basto para que sus manos chocaran y al rozarse sintieran una especie de electricidad, que invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ron sé había quedado atónito ante la situación, hasta que..  
  
Harry: encontraste a Herm...? Hermione: si, Harry aquí estoy, que es lo que quieren? - contesto ella por el tratando de reponerse de aquella extraña situación- Harry: te veníamos a dar una buena noticia, pero ya que estamos todos te damos la mala también. Draco: la buena es que se van para siempre?, si es así hay que festejarlo! Hermione: cállate, Malfoy! Que es lo que quieres decir con buena y mala dímelo ya Harry! - Hermione estaba mal, no podía creer que hace unos segundos atrás tenia ganas de besar a ese arrogante- Ron: –que estaba seguro que Hermione y Draco se traían algo antes de que el entrara- pues que te han elegido como Prefecta. Hermione: y la mala? Ron: es que te toca pasar las rondas con el Prefecto de Slytherin Hermione: y que hay con eso? Harry: que el Prefecto de este año de Slytherin es... Malfoy. Draco: esas sin son buenas, pense que como siempre pondrían a solo los idiotas que se creen saberlo todo, como Granger. Ron: no te metas, idiota. De seguro que tu padre le pago bien a Snape para que tu lo fueras. Draco: al menos tiene con que, no? Harry agarro a Ron antes de que le quitaran puntos antes de pisar el colegio Hermione: - tratando de mantenerse amable- bueno creo que ya estamos por llegar, me voy a cambiar. Adiós, nos vemos.- dijo ella dejando a sus amigos-  
  
Ron y Harry salieron después de ella dejando solo a Malfoy... ahí solo pensando.  
  
Hermione pensaba en lo sucedido y estaba más que segura que al menos por un momento le atrajo Malfoy. Esa atracción no era más que física, y se la debería olvidar, pero era imposible sacarla de su cabeza. Pero como pudo sucederle eso a ella? Si ella solo pensaba en el amor como algo interior no físico, como podía estar pasándole si ella amaba a alguien más, y por más que esa persona no lo supiera, aun así ella sentía que aquel sentimiento que había despertado, era una traición tanto a su moral como a aquella persona dueña de su corazón. Mientras tanto...  
  
Ron: te lo digo Harry estaban en una situación más que incomoda, me parece que algo pasa entre ellos, no viste como se despidieron? Harry: si pero eso no quiere decir nada, tu mismo me dijiste, que se le callo un libro a Hermione, y ella le dio las gracias por dejarla estar ahí durante el viaje, no? ya que por nuestra culpa se había quedado sin camarote, así que no me parece nada raro. Ron: pero Harry, no me vas a decir que estaban un poco nerviosos. Harry: bueno, y que hay con eso se sentían raros de no estar discutiendo, a mí más bien me parece que alguien esta celoso. Ron: yo, celoso? Jamás! Simplemente creo que Hermione no debe estar así con Malfoy, es un mortífago. Harry: eso no lo sabemos, y por más que su padre lo es, no podemos asegurar nada. Ron: si tu lo dices.  
  
El tren llego sin inconvenientes, y la selección paso como nunca bastante lenta, y después de la acostumbrada cena de bienvenida, todos se fueron exhaustos a sus habitaciones, todos claro menos los Prefectos que se debían reunir con Dumbledore y McGonagall, luego de llevar a los miembros de sus respectivas casas a sitio.  
  
Hermione y Draco entonces se volvieron a ver y junto a los Prefectos de las otras casas se sentaron y escucharon la conversación.  
  
La reunión termino y la primera pareja asignada se tuvo que ir a hacer su primera ronda que no eran nada mas ni nada menos que la de Draco y Hermione.  
  
Trataron de no estar tan juntos y caminaron por los pasillos, se internaron a un lugar donde no parecía que ni un fantasma habitara.. y  
  
Draco: Hermione, creo que nos habíamos quedado en esto- acercándose a ella, encerrándola entre el y el muro, dejándola sin salida. Draco se acerco y tomo la cara de Hermione, y poso sus labios en los de ella posesivamente, apasionadamente dándole un beso que el quisiera que ella nunca se olvidara, ella por su parte primero lo rechazó, pero después lo acepto, lo deseaba desde aquel momento en el camarote. El se alejo, la contemplo de arriba a abajo, miro lo hermoso que era su cuerpo, pero dejo al lado su atracción hacia su figura para sentir como vibraba su corazón, como el cuerpo se electrizaba cuando le acariciaba el rostro, sentía por primera vez un sentimiento, que no conocía hasta entonces, ninguna chica había logrado despertar eso que ya se había apoderado de cada rincón de su corazón y no se contuvo más, la beso con toda su alma y estallo de felicidad al notar que el beso era más que reciproco, para sorpresa, aquel beso había pasado de estar cargado de pasión a ser completamente lleno de amor.  
  
Hermione: esto, no, no puede estar pasando. Draco: pero lo esta, no? yo creo que no soy el único que esta besando. Hermione: no, es que... no puede ser, no debe ser, si yo amo a otra persona. Draco: si la amarías, como tu dices, no me hubieras besado de esa manera, crei que eras inteligente Granger. Hermione: pero vos? Quien te crees? Estúpido Draco: alguien a quien besaste como si fuera el único- sentencio él dando justo en la diana- Hermione: pero... Draco: no hay peros, sino besos...- y la beso otra vez y ella callo por tercera vez.  
  
Draco: yo no se lo que hiciste en mi, solo se que ahora siento algo por vos, suena estúpido, pero no encuentro otra salida que decirte que probemos, queres ser mi novia, ... Hermione? Hermione: yo... no...puedo. Draco: esta bien no te voy a rogar. Hermione: no se, siento algo por vos, lo único que se es que esa persona nunca se fijo en mi, y vos de la nada... bueno podemos probar, no sin antes que me prometas algo. Draco: a ver que? Hermione: si en verdad sientes algo por mi, y queres salir conmigo lo vas a tener que mostrar a todo el colegio, sino como esto va tan rápido, voy a creer que esto no es más que uno de tus trucos. Draco: trato hecho. Y otra vez probaron sus labios, era como una caramelo que entraba en sus bocas, era algo demasiado dulce, demasiado tentador.  
  
Ron: viste Harry te lo dije, ese Malfoy, lo voy a matar, yo...yo... quería a Hermione...para mi, no, no es justo, yo la quiero desde hace tres años, NO ES JUSTO!!!  
  
Ron y Harry habían llegado justo al final, ya que Ron lo había convencido a Harry de que deberían seguir a Hermione, por cautela si es que Malfoy le hacia algo. Pero vasto para que vieran algo más que comprometedor, ese último beso. Estaban con la capa invisible por lo tanto no hubieran sido descubiertos de no ser por las ultimas palabras de Ron.  
  
In my place in my place  
  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
  
I was lost oh yeah  
  
I was lost I was lost  
  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed  
  
I was lost oh yeah  
  
Hermione: Ron? Estas ahí - esa voz la paralizo- Draco: que no es justo, pobretón? Hermione: Draco, por favor Draco: esta bien, Weasley.  
  
Harry se saco la capa invisible, y estaba muy asombrado, no podía hablar, primero no podía creer lo de Hermione y Draco, pero lo de Ron, no se lo esperaba, si parecía que le encantaba Pavarti, qué había pasado?  
  
Draco: cara raj... digo Potter, que no nos van a felicitar? Ron: nunca, maldito Malfoy, nunca!!  
  
Y se fue corriendo a su sala común.  
  
Hermione: no entiendo que es lo que pasa, me lo puedes decir tu Harry? Harry: eh, no, no sé. Draco: yo se lo que pasa Herm, yo gané, Weasley siente algo por ti, y no puede soportar perderte, como yo, yo moriría si te perdiera. Hermione- bastante nerviosa-: que es lo que dices, es imposible, si a el le gustaba, Pavarti, me lo decía siempre, no bromees, ja ja. Draco: si tu lo piensas así.- con su mano atrajo hacia el suyo el rostro de Hermione, y le susurro al oído- casi me muero de celos- Y la beso muy apasionadamente, muy posesivamente. Harry: um um disculpen, Malfoy, desde ahora creo que las cosa cambiaron, bastante, jaja, o sea lo que quiero decir es que esta todo bien, no? pero ojo con que le hagas algo a Hermione, te la vas a ver conmigo, entendido? Draco: uy, que miedo, esta bien, yo nunca dañaría a Hermione, lo único que puedo hacerle es comérmela a besos, y creo que eso no le molesta. Ahh y puedes llamarme Draco. Harry: esta bien entonces tu puedes decirme Harry. Adiós! Ahh.... ojo con lo que hacen en las rondas nocturnas. Hermione: Harry como puedes decir eso!!!- roja como un tomate- Harry: es broma Hermione, bueno ahora me voy. Draco: que tiene de malo, lo que dijo Harry?- la acorralo en un muro y le dio un beso en la boca lentamente paso a su cuello, y la atrajo hacia el mientras con una mano la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia si, con la otra le sujetaba la cabeza y le acariciaba el pelo. Hermione: Draco, por favor...  
  
El la callo con un beso, ella no se negó, era una nueva sensación, muy buena para su disgusto, y se dejo llevar. Ambos se besaron apasionadamente apoyados en el muro, y podían sentir como sus cuerpos se atraían cada vez más, hasta que el paro, viendo el temor o el nerviosismo de ella.  
  
Draco: te gusto? Viste todo lo que te quiero, Hermione te voy a esperar por siempre, pero esto no esta mal son solo unos besitos de mi cariño hacia ti. Hermione: no lo puedo creer, Draco Malfoy, diciendo palabras dulces?- un poco menos cohibida- Draco: te vas a tener que acostumbrar, pero son solo para ti. Hermione: sin son asi- y lo beso como nunca-  
  
And Yeah  
  
How long must you wait for it  
  
Yeah  
  
How long must you pay for it  
  
Yeah  
  
how long must you wait for it  
  
for it  
  
En cuanto a Ron...  
  
Harry: Ron ...  
  
Ron estaba llorando, pero por su orgullo, estaba boca abajo en su cama, Dean, Seamus y Neville, por su parte ni se habían inmutado, ya que estaban dormidos hace un tiempo.  
  
Harry: Ron... - lo sacudía, lo mejor seria desahogarse, pero el ni se movía- Harry: por favor, Ron. Ron: déjame de joder!! – le dijo bruscamente Harry- Harry: vamos, Ron, si no te levantas te vas a ahogar  
  
Ron se levanto y quiso darle una piña a Harry, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, y se largo a llorar en el hombro de su amigo.  
  
I was scared I was scared  
  
Tired and under prepared  
  
But I'll wait for it  
  
And if you go if you go  
  
And leave me down here on my own  
  
Then I'll wait for you  
  
Yeah  
  
Ron: Harry... yo amaba.. a.... Herm... yo la amaba, y ese estúpido de Malfoy..., la esta engañando... no la quiere, esta jugando con ella, lo sé estoy seguro...Hermione, como... nos pudo.... hacer esto, nos... engaño, nos... traiciono.- lloraba desesperadamente, no lo podía contener- Harry: porque no se lo dijiste antes, capaz que ella te correspondía, una vez cuando yo le dije que me ayudara a hablar con Cho, ella me dijo que quería ir al baile contigo, pero vos estabas embobado con Pavarti, Ron, no te entiendo. Por que? Ron: yo... no sé, antes ella no me parecía tan linda, y creí que lo mejor para mi seria alguien linda como Pavarti. Harry: eso no se vale, Ron. Claro ahora que ella ha cambiado y es una de las más lindas, ahora cuando esta con alguien, justo ahora, cuando esta feliz, vos té venís con esto. No Ron, eso no esta bien. Estoy seguro que ella siente algo fuerte por Draco.  
  
And Yeah  
  
How long must you wait for it  
  
Yeah  
  
How long must you pay for it  
  
Yeah  
  
How long must you wait for it  
  
For it  
  
Ron: ahora también vos estas a favor de Malfoy, nadie esta conmigo, porque no te vas a la mier.. Harry: callate! No te das cuenta, Ron, si le decis esto justo ahora ella se va a sentir mal. Ron: ya lo sé, pero justo Malfoy, justo ese orgulloso, estúpido, de Malfoy, no, no quiero asumirlo- dijo con un profundo desprecio y añadió- pero voy a aclarar las cosas con ella, aunque sea por medio de una carta, si ella me quiere más a mi, quien sabe, quizás...  
  
Singing please please please  
  
Come back and sing to me, to me, me  
  
Come on and sing it out now, now  
  
Come on and sing it out to me, me  
  
Come back and sing  
  
Y Ron empezó a escribir la carta, le dolía, no haberlo dicho antes se odiaba tanto, era tan cobarde, que nunca se lo dijo antes, y ahora la única manera de la que la podía hacer era, por medio de una carta...  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Fue hace un tiempo que te conocí, si, hace un tiempo, desde un principio me caíste bien, estaba seguro de que seriamos buenos amigos, de los muy buenos, si, pero no creí nunca que mi corazón jugara en contra. ¿Por qué? Siempre me pregunte él porque, pero aún no encuentro respuesta, no, definitivamente no la hay, de esa amistad, quizás creo que paso al amor, no, estoy seguro, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? No veo una salida, creo que solo me resignaré, yo te veo feliz, y eso es lo que más me importa, a veces, o siempre, me pregunto porque nunca te dije lo que sentía, creo que sentía vergüenza, temor al entorno y principalmente a como te lo tomarías, no quería estropear nuestra amistad, y temía perderte... para siempre. Por siempre a tu lado, te amo.  
Ronald Weasley  
  
In my place in my place  
  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
  
And I was lost oh yeah  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Al otro día, en el comedor los tres Gryffindor, se sentaron en su mesa, nadie hablaba, el silencio era bastante incomodo, hasta que Ron, lo rompió...  
  
Ron: yo... te quería pedir perdón Herm.- casi ni la miro le entrego el sobre y salio corriendo del gran comedor Hermione: Harry que es lo que pasa? Harry: creo que Draco tenia razón.  
  
Incorporandosé a la mesa y ante la mirada atónita de todos, Draco Malfoy hacia su aparición...  
  
Draco: bueno siempre la tengo, pero de que estas hablando Harry? Harry: de lo que dijiste ayer con respecto a Ron. Draco: que?!- lo dijo con unos notorios celos, pero con mas miedo que otra cosa, mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione en el lugar que Ron había dejado un momento atrás- que es lo que dices? El rostro de ella se empezó a llenar de lagrimas, no lo soporto y se fue corriendo saliendo del gran comedor.  
  
Draco intento detenerla, y como fallo, se fue corriendo detrás de ella... De no ser por Lavander Brown, la hubiera alcanzado antes de que ella traspasara la puerta y la perdiera de vista.  
  
Lavander: Hey! Malfoy que es lo que pasa?, Parecieras que estas muy interesado en... Granger? Y estas hablando con Potter civilizadamente, no? Malfoy: a ti no te incumbe, pero ya que estoy ante la presencia de la más chusma de todo Hogwarts, anda enterándote que soy el novio de Hermione, y por lo tanto trato de empezar a llevarme bien con sus amigos.  
  
Lavander Brown, tanto como todos los integrantes de Gryffindor y algunos de las otras casa, quedaron pasmados, sorprendidos, eso parecía un sueño o una pesadilla, Granger y Malfoy? Sangre sucia y Sangre limpia? era definitivamente el suceso más impactante del año y eso que era recién el segundo día. Sin más que decir Malfoy se fue corriendo, y el gran comedor se lleno de voces, los de Gryffindor aún no lo asumían, los de Slytherin sentían que habían sido apuñalados por la espalda, y los de Hufflepuff, y Ravenclaw conocían la rivalidad entre ambos y no lo creían. Hermione se adentro en los jardines y se sentó en la orilla del lago no paraba de llorar, y se detuvo al ver el sobre que llevaba en su mano, lo abrió y lo leyó, muy tristemente, de repente sintió unos brazos abrazándola por la espalda, e instintivamente se alejo...  
  
Draco: soy yo, no te preocupes. Hermione: Draco...yo...no sé...mira esto.- se dio vuelta, le dio la carta, y continuo llorando ahora en los brazos de él. Draco mientras leía la carta se sentía más inseguro, triste, y sí acaso Hermione lo dejaría por Ron?, no eso no debería pasar. Draco: Hermione...yo no sé que haría sin ti- una lagrima rozó su cara y con una mano rozo la cara de ella- el era 'esa persona' , no?- le dijo secándole las lagrimas que caían por su rostro- Hermione: yo...amaba a Ron... desde 4° que me di cuenta de eso, pero el siempre estaba con otra chica en su cabeza, siempre, nunca hubo lugar para mí en su corazón, o al menos el así lo demostraba, yo solo era su amiga inteligente, pero fea, o no lo bastante linda como para él. Pero...yo ahora...  
  
A Draco se le paralizo el corazón, las palabras que estaba por decir Hermione, cambiarían su vida por completo, para bien o para mal.  
  
Hermione: ... estoy enamorada de alguien más, y me duele tener que decírselo.  
  
A Draco le volvió el aire a su cuerpo, agarro a Hermione de la cintura y el cuello y la beso con todo su amor lleno de pasión, se tumbaron en el suelo, y por un momento ella se olvido de su angustia. El timbre los saco de aquella situación, se miraron y se besaron una vez más inspeccionando cada rincón de sus bocas, que cada vez estaban más sedientas de encontrarse con la del otro. Pero aunque sus cuerpos no los dejaban apresuradamente se pararon y obedeciendo a su cerebro más que a su corazón o a la pasión que irradiaba sus cuerpos, y se apresuraron para no llegar a clases.  
  
Draco: yo también me enamore de alguien, como nunca creí que lo haría, es decir yo veía a las mujeres como una diversión, solo para pasar un buen rato. - le dijo el confesándose – y no se que fue lo que me atrajo a vos, si fue tu cara, tu cuerpo, tu alma, no lo se, solo se que no quiero que te apartes de mi vida ni un segundo. Hermione: pero estas seguro que no te molesta lo que digan los demás? Yo una hija de Muggles con un sangre limpia? Tu reputación, tu vida, tu familia... Draco: mi familia no había pensado en eso, de seguro ya se van a enterar, y no se que va a pasar, pero si me prometes que vas a estar a mi lado, yo te aseguro que los voy a enfrentar. Hermione: entonces anda preparándote- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano-  
  
El tiempo había pasado volando, Hermione y Draco, seguían juntos como en el principio, para disgusto de muchos que creían que eso no duraría una semana, Ron sin embargo empezaba a asimilarlo, se odiaba por no haber actuado antes, ahora sabiendo con seguridad que ella lo había amado por mucho tiempo...  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
Ron: Mione, leíste mi carta? Hermione: Sí... Ron: entonces... Hermione estaba destruida, aturdida, pero con más bronca que odio, aquella persona a la que había amado por mucho tiempo, la quería, la amaba pero nunca se lo había dicho porque simplemente ella no acaparaba la belleza física, no era perfecta, como el la quería y ahora justo ahora, cuando la perdía, cuando ya no era para 'esa persona' justo ahora, se lo decía...  
  
Hermione: yo...Ron... te amé...desde siempre, pero vos...- no lo podía soportar más, una lagrima rozaba su mejilla- Ron: estaba ocupado con alguien más Hermione: así es... y ahora Draco y Yo... Ron: no sigas entiendo...pero... no te vayas... solo quiero...algo más...Mione...  
  
Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente y al rozar su piel con la mano la atrajo hacia si, impulsivamente.  
  
Hermione: no...- era muy tarde sus labios se habían encontrado con los de él-  
  
Se besaron profundamente, sin peros, con ganas, ese beso lo habían deseado por mucho tiempo.  
  
Ron: eso es todo?- dijo el mirándola con puro amor en sus ojos- Hermione: eso es todo, yo... nunca dejaría a Draco, yo lo amo. Ron: pero me besaste, no? Hermione: si... pero solo fue para saber... si es que quiero estar con Draco, ... si es que me estoy engañando, si es que ya te olvide... Y si, es así, ya te olvide.  
  
Ella se fue era de noche por lo tanto nadie los vio, y eso era un secreto entre ambos.  
  
Ron: la torre de nosotros esta para allá Mione- dijo amorosamente señalando hacia la derecha tratando de hacerla recapacitar sobre su decisión- Hermione: lo sé, pero yo voy a la de Slytherin- sentencio ella y se escabullo en la oscuridad del corredor. Ron: veo que ya adoptaste los malos modales de tu novio, escapándote a estas horas- dijo casi gritando- Hermione: pero el al menos me dijo lo que sentía...  
  
Oyó el, decir a la chica que amaba desde lo lejos en las penumbras y se fue... se fue con el corazón roto, lleno de odio, lleno de bronca hacia si mismo. *Fin del FlashBack*  
  
Ahora que el tiempo empezaba a sanar sus heridas, estaba meditándolo de nuevo, otra vez, no podía sacar de su corazón a ella... en lo profundo seguía ella...  
  
Harry: Jaque Mate- el caballo de Harry corto con la espada al Rey de Ron, despertando a este ultimo- Ron: ya veo Harry: otra vez pensando en Hermione, no?- pregunto él mirando la cara de desgano de su amigo- Ron: no, eso se termino Harry: entonces yo soy mejor que voz jugando ajedrez mágico Ron: si y Neville juega al Quidditch, ja ja. Harry: Sí...ja ja.  
  
Era una de noche de invierno cálida estando en la sala común cerca de la chimenea, los dos amigos habían empezado otro partido de ajedrez mágico y esta vez parecía que Ron iba a ganar, su amigo lo había reanimado, con una broma fácil, pero había servido, por un momento se había olvidado de todo...  
  
Hermione bajo las escaleras, sigilosa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible  
  
Hermione: hola chicos, Harry me podes prestar la capa invisible? Por favor...  
  
Los dos chicos no contestaron se quedaron con la boca abierta como bobos, Hermione estaba hermosa como nunca lo habían visto, mejor que cuando estuvo en el baile con Viktor Krum, lucia un vestido Muggle amarillo, liso sencillo, era un estrapless, unos zapatos a dúo, el pelo lacio suelto, y un poco de maquillaje suave, pero notable, que le sentaba muy bien, que la hacia parecer una mujer...  
  
Hermione: bueno, no se queden ahí, digan algo, lo que sea  
  
No podían articular palabra...  
  
Ron: luces hermosa...- lo dijo, le salió sin pensarlo- Harry: lo mismo digo Hermione Hermione: gracias chicos, pero estoy apurada, por favor Harry la capa? Harry: ah, sí esta arriba en el baúl... Hermione: gracias- y sin perder un minuto se fue por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los varones. Ron: no puedo creer lo linda que es... Harry: y lo tonto que sos, no? Ron: si... Harry: pero la capa invisible? Ron: de seguro que va a salir con ese idiota, arrogante de Malfoy... Harry: si, que estúpido, no me di cuenta.  
  
Ella bajo las escaleras tan rápido como subió pero ahora con la brillante capa de Harry entre sus manos...  
  
Hermione: un ultimo favor, pueden decir la contraseña y así yo paso...porque sino le voy a provocara un infarto a la pobre dama, si??? Harry: esta bien, pero ojo con llegar muy tarde- le dijo bromeando-  
  
Inmediatamente se puso la capa y desapareció, afortunadamente para ella las únicas dos personas que permanecían en la sala común a esas horas solo eran sus amigos, así que no hubo problema.  
  
Harry: caramelos de limón Hermione: gracias...  
  
El cuadro se abrió y su figura desapareció en la oscuridad del corredor.  
  
Draco: Crabbe Goyle despierten- dijo sacudiendo a sus amigos- voy a salir Goyle: ah- dijo tontamente- esta bien Draco: Conque le digan algo a alguien, no me detengo y les lanzo un Avada Kedabra sin pensarlo dos veces- sentencio él. Crabbe: si, tu novia se te metió en la cabeza hasta usas ropa Muggle.. Draco: escuchaste lo que dije, no? Avad....  
  
Crabbe de un salto se golpeó la cabezota y asintió con la cabeza, no se podía burlar de Malfoy, nadie lo podía hacer, él por más que estaba con Hermione no había cambiado para todo el mundo y si incluso los Slytherin se atrevían a decirle algo o a ella él le lanzaba un hechizo sin pensarlo dos veces, así que nadie le decía nada, porque el a pesar de su noviazgo con una Gryffindor seguía siendo el preferido de su profesor de pociones...  
  
Draco: veo que entendieron... adiós...  
  
Miro su reloj como siempre era más que puntual, 11:54, la torre de astronomía, estaba totalmente vacía y oscura  
  
Hermione: lumus! – con un ágil movimiento de su varita la habitación se ilumino-  
  
Se sentó en una viejo banco y espero... Ese lugar le traía muy lindos recuerdos, unos meses atrás la persona que tanto quería le enseño ese lugar ...  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
Hermione: Draco? Dónde me llevas? – dijo ella sujetando la mano de él con fuerza, ya que con la venda en sus ojos no podía ver nada- Draco: a un lugar prohibido- respondió él besándole la mano al notar su nerviosismo-  
  
Luego de un rato, el le saco la venda y le mostró la espaciosa habitación que se abría a sus ojos...  
  
Draco: esta es la torre de Astronomía, mi lugar preferido.  
  
Hermione contemplaba una habitación grande, linda, pero lo bastante vieja, se notaba que no era usada por mucho tiempo, pero estaba totalmente limpia...  
  
Hermione: es hermosa... Draco: Yo vengo acá desde hace tiempo... siempre que me sentía mal ...siempre me reconfortaba... y ahora que estoy con voz solo vine una vez... - dijo sujetándole las dos manos y atrayéndola hacia sí Hermione: y se puede saber a que viniste? Draco: vine a meditar si era capaz de decir algo...  
  
Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine I'm leaving my life in your hands People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
  
Risking it all in a glance  
  
Yo... yo ...te amo, Hermione Granger...  
  
How you got me blind is still a mystery I can't get you out of my head  
  
Don't care what is written in your history  
  
As long as you're here with me  
  
Yo...me enamore de vos...y ahora no puedo vivir sin decírtelo...  
  
I don't care who you are Where you're from What you did As long as you love me  
  
Who you are Where you're from Don't care what you did As long as you love me  
  
...Hermione te amo y si lo tengo que gritar en el gran salón lo hago, no me importa nada...  
  
Hermione solo lo contemplo, no dijo nada, le rozo la cara con su mano, y le dio un profundo beso y luego dijo...  
  
....y ahora sabes que yo también haría lo mismo...  
  
Every little thing that you have said and done Feels like it's deep within me Doesn't really matter if you're on the run It seems like we're meant to be  
  
...porque yo también te amo...  
  
I don't care who you are Where you're from What you did As long as you love me  
  
Who you are Where you're from Don't care what you did As long as you love me  
  
Draco la beso muy apasionadamente, con amor, demostrándole que el era solo suyo, solo suyo...  
  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows But I guess it shows When you look into my eyes What you did and where you're coming from I don't care, as long as you love me baby  
  
La soltó y le susurro al oído  
  
I don't care who you are ...no me importa quien seas... Where you're from ...de donde seas... What you did ...Lo que hayas hecho... As long as you love me ...Mientras me ames... Who you are  
  
...Quien seas...  
  
Where you're from  
  
...De donde seas...  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
...No te preocupes de lo que hayas hecho...  
  
As long as you love me  
  
...Mientras me ames...  
  
ella le dio un dulce beso y le dijo  
  
...mientras tu me ames...  
  
Fin del *FlashBack*  
  
De repente algo la trajo a la tierra, unos reconfortantes brazos la traían a la realidad...  
  
Draco: en que estabas pensando?- le dijo el mientras la abrazaba- Hermione: en cuando me dijiste que me amabas... Draco: entonces... te amo... te amo...te amo...- dijo gritando Hermione: shhh! Nos van a descubrir... Draco: no si me das un beso...  
  
Entonces ella lo callo con un beso...  
  
Draco: estas hermosa hoy, la ropa Muggle verdaderamente es fantástica... Hermione: ya veo que la adoptaste... Draco: solo la uso porque vos me la regalaste...porque si fuera por mis padres... Hermione: la quemarían, no? Draco: si...pero además porque no sé donde comprarla... igual a mí me gusta...creo que todo me queda bien...no te parece?- le dijo sonriéndole Hermione: si lindo todo te queda bien Draco: gracias...  
  
...La abrazo más fuerte, y la beso, sus lenguas no tardaron en juntarse, prácticamente se comían a besos, los cuales se fueron haciendo más duros, cada vez más fuertes, más apasionados y por parte de él fueron bajando desde la boca de ella hacia su cuello, desde su cuello hacia su pecho... se sentían más que bien sus cuerpos lanzaban chispas de amor, de pasión, el calor los agobiaba y sentían su ropa pesada, molesta, entonces él se saco la camiseta y ella por acto reflejo le empezó a besar el pecho, el cual era musculoso aparte de hermoso, y tentador, no dejaban de acariciarse, de besarse, sus manos rozaban cada parte del cuerpo de la persona a la que amaban y no existían palabras solo gemidos de placer que se fueron acrecentando a medida que esos toques eran menos cohibidos...  
  
...pero de repente un ruido se escucho a lo lejos de la habitación, los asusto, los detuvo... Hermione: que es eso? Draco: no lo sé.- la soltó y se puso la camiseta apresuradamente busco su varita instintivamente y le agarro fuerte la mano- no te preocupes estoy contigo. Hermione: parece que no vamos a poder continuar- declaro sin poder creer lo que había dicho Draco: sos vos Hermione?? no puedo creer que digas eso- expreso con ironía. Hermione: creo... que... ya estoy lista, ...te amo profundamente... y mi corazón, mi mente ya no puede esperar...- especifico sonrojándose. Draco: y justo ahora pasa esto, te quiero tanto, que no puedo esperar más- la beso con toda el frenesí que irradiaba su cuerpo. Hermione: yo también te quiero- apenas logro decir- pero nos van a descubrir...y nos puede costar muy caro... Draco: esta- la beso- bien- la volvió a besar- ya paro- y le dio un último beso-  
  
Salieron de la torre con la capa invisible de Harry, el la sujetaba por la cintura y bajaron la escalera rápidamente, que de por poco no se caen por la afán de el de tratar de besarla en el cuello mientras estaban descendiendo Hermione: Draco... por favor... Draco: si sabia que tenias esta capa...yo no te dejaba escapar...Mione. Hermione: ahí esta nuestro impedimento...  
  
Ella señalo a la causa del problema...la señora Norris corría tras un ratón por el pasillo, tirando a su paso una armadura, y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el cansado caminar de alguien  
  
Draco: Filch! Si nos atrapa nos mata... Hermione: no te preocupes solo Moody y los dementores pueden ver tras esta capa...  
  
Draco le tapo la boca, Filch había alcanzado a la señora Norris que ahora estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos... Luego de inspeccionar un rato y de no haber encontrado nada fuera de lo normal, Filch y su gata se fueron, no sin antes esta ultima darles una mirada fulminante a Draco y Hermione... o al menos eso parecía.  
  
Hermione: eso era lo que te iba a decir, para mí que la señora Norris, también puede ver tras esta capa, estoy casi segura... Draco: no me digas que anduviste caminando a hurtadillas por la noche antes? Hermione: si... pero solo para averiguar cosas con Harry y Ron, nada más, no seas celoso ja ja. Draco: ah, menos mal...  
  
La Navidad se acercaba y el ambiente de Hogwarts se ponía más cálido contrariamente al tiempo que estaba más frío, por parte de Harry, no había nada más que lo pusiera feliz en Navidad iba a ir a visitar a Hocicos como lo había acordado con Dumbledore; en cuanto a Ron debería ir a Escocia con su familia una vez más a visitar a su hermano Charlie, lo que no le hacia ninguna gracia, ya que siempre era lo mismo y de eso ya estaba cansado; por otra parte Hermione no tenia nada planeado, sus padres se quedarían en Londres, y podía ir a pasarla con ellos, o podía quedarse en el castillo, pero estaría sola ya que Draco tampoco iba a estar el había recibido una carta unos días antes donde decía que debía ir a su casa ya que esta vez sus padres permanecerían allí y tenían algo importante que decirle... *FlashBack*  
  
Hermione: no sé que hacer, podría ir a ver a mis padres o quedarme acá con vos? Draco: no... ayer recibí una carta de los míos y me dicen que tengo que ir... es muy extraño mira...  
  
Draco:  
  
Hijo, te vamos a estar esperando en el Caldero Chorreante, para la fecha en que llegues vamos a estar hospedados allí, un sirviente te va a estar esperando en el andén 9 ¾ para recoger tus pertenencias Tenemos que comunicarte algo muy importante, que se ha decidido en nuestra última reunión familiar, tu destino ya fue elegido al igual que fue elegido el de nosotros y será elegido el de tus hijos; Si te preguntas porque se adelanto y no se lo dejo para fin de año como debía ser, eso vos lo sabrás. Se que no te opondrás a nada y seguirás con la tradición de mantener el orgullo Malfoy, nos vemos.  
Narcisa Malfoy  
  
Hermione: y sabes que es lo que te van a decir? Draco: no, pero me lo imagino Hermione: tu destino ya fue elegido? que significa eso? Draco: no estoy muy seguro pueden ser muchas cosas... Hermione: Cómo que?! Draco: - bastante nervioso - convertirme en Mortífago como mis padres o... Hermione: o que? – viendo su nerviosismo le sujeta las manos- Draco: o... comprometerme con alguien... Hermione: comprometerse... tan rápido? Pero vos? Yo.. Draco: vos sabes que yo te amo y no te dejaría por nadie pero mis padres... Hermione: eso vos lo sabrás...? Crees que se hayan enterado? Draco: seguro, antes de estar con vos yo salía siempre con alguna Slytherin, nadie lograba hacerme feliz eran solo una distracción...de seguro alguna de ellas u otro miembro de Slytherin, hicieron quede alguna manera se enteraran...no lo pude evitar... Hermione: pero vos... que vas a hacer?- sin poder evitar dejar caer una lagrima- Draco: - abrazándola susurrándole al oído - yo voy a defender lo nuestro ante todos y cada uno de los que se pongan en contra... porque no podría vivir un minuto sin vos... *Fin del FlashBack*  
  
Hermione estaba en la sala común, cuando ya cansada de esperar a sus amigos decidió ir al comedor...  
  
Draco: Mione...  
  
De repente apenas salió por el gran cuadro de la señora gorda, Draco la sorprendió, la estaba esperando... Hermione: Draco...estas bien?  
  
Draco le dio un dulce beso en la boca, se lo notaba tenso parecía que en toda la noche no había podido cerrar un ojo.  
  
Draco: ahora que te veo si... anoche tuve una pesadilla horrible... soñé que no podía volver a Hogwarts, que mis padres no me dejaban que debía quedarme allí con ellos para siempre...y nunca... nunca podría volver a verte Hermione: ya veo...pero yo estoy acá no te preocupes... además pensa que si no te dejan volver Dumbledore te va a buscar no podes quedarte sin terminar el año, el nunca te abandonaría, el siempre sabe todo... Draco: Pero para mis padres el no seria ningún impedimento, ellos son muy fuertes y conocen gente muy poderosa... Hermione: esta bien... yo te voy a acompañar... si queres... Draco: pero es muy peligroso... Hermione: no si estoy con vos...  
  
Ron: Hermione! ahí esta Harry! –grito Ron señalándola a ella a un costado de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor Harry: buenos días Herm, Draco. Té estabamos buscando... Buen día chicos- respondieron Draco y Hermione al unísono- Ron: buen día, me muero de hambre vamos a comer  
  
Caminaron por el amplio y largo pasillo, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al gran comedor, y solo hablaron de las decoraciones de Navidad  
  
Draco: bueno me voy a mi mesa nos vemos Mione así arreglamos todo, sí? Hermione: sí...- se despidió dándole un corto beso-  
  
Ron los miro con cara de asco, y como siempre celos pero por suerte solo Harry se dio cuenta, de a poco lograba superar su pena, pero cada vez que veía un beso entre ellos se le hacía muy difícil sobrellevarlo.  
  
La comida ya estaba servida y todos los profesores estaban en sus asientos. Cuando parecía que casi nadie faltaba en ninguna de las mesas, el director se levanto de su silla...  
  
Dumbledore: ...Quería desearle a todos ustedes una muy Feliz Navidad, y recordarles que luego de este pequeño receso se acercan los exámenes para los de 7° año... Además los que se queden en el colegio podrán disfrutar como en otros años del Baile de Navidad siendo que estén en 4° en adelante, afortunadamente no se han tenido rastros de Voldemort desde hace más de un año pero eso no quiere decir que...  
  
Y así continuo con su discurso de Navidad, el cual fue tan largo que Ron ya sentía que se iba a desmayar si no comía algo pronto... el discurso termino y por suerte el pelirrojo no se desmayó aunque como había dicho Hermione, él era solo un exagerado... y apenas Dumbledore se sentó, Ron se metió todo lo que tenia a su alcance en la boca y se lo comió de un bocado, haciendo que casi se atragantara y que todos los Gryffindor de 7° y 6° se rieran a todo dar...pero de repente con una pata frita de pollo en la boca pregunto... Ron: Her..mio..ne... the vad a quedad con braco en bavidad? Hermione: que? Harry: ja ja dice si te vas a quedar acá en Navidad, porque la señora Weasley nos invito a ir con ellos si queríamos, pero yo como me voy con Hocicos no puedo, vos? Hermione: eh... no no puedo, me voy con Draco...  
  
Ron casi se vuelve a atragantar  
  
Harry: vas a la casa de los Malfoy?? Estas segura? Hermione: eh... si lo que pasa es que le vamos a decir de lo nuestro Ron que ya se había tomado un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza: no... no... tenes miedo...son mortífagos...y... Hermione: y no nos pueden hacer nada porque sino se las verían con Dumbledore Harry: si...pero igual es peligroso Hermione, tene cuidado. Ron: pero Harry como le decís eso?? No, Hermione, no podes ir, no te voy a dejar, es muy peligroso, sobre mi cadáver. Hermione: entonces voy a tener que matarte Ava...- dijo irónicamente moviendo su varita- Ron: Harry esta loca!! Me quiere matar Harry: ja ja solo esta bromeando, Ron no seas cobarde... Hermione: si que creías Ron? No sabes que esta prohibido hacer eso, más que una expulsión vale una cadena perpetua en Azkabán, ja ja.. Ron: ya creía que te habías unido a la familia de tu... novio. Hermione: no, por supuesto que no sino que voy a enfrentarla... Harry: suerte. Ron: si, suerte...  
  
Los días pasaron volando y ya era la hora de partir, Draco, estaba más que nervioso frente al traslador, que los llevaría a la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione lo agarro fuerte de la mano.  
  
Run  
  
Running all the time  
  
Running to the future  
  
With you right by my side  
  
Hermione: Draco, no importa si tenemos que huir, si tenemos que correr, mientras estemos juntos a mí no me importa. Draco: Mione, sabes que nunca te voy a dejar, vos sos lo que yo elegí, lo que me dío la oportunidad de seguir adelante. Hermione: bueno entonces es hora de partir no te parece?  
  
Él la sujeto de la cintura, sentir las manos en su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse fuerte, estaba con lo que más quería y se iba enfrentar a todo por ella, más estando junto a ella. Diviso una bota vieja cerca del árbol boxeador, la toco y de repente se sentían como en un túnel del tiempo, como en un agujero negro en el universo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban allí en la impactante, enorme, expectorante, Fría, e imponente Mansión Malfoy. Él al ver su casa, solo bajo la cabeza, solo, se sentía solo. No podía ni hablar, ni moverse hasta que él dulce beso de su novia le dijo que ella estaba junto a él.  
  
Me  
  
I'm the one you chose  
  
Out of all the people  
  
You wanted me the most  
  
Hermione: yo estoy con vos...  
  
I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
  
Help me up lets keep on running  
  
Don't let me fall out of love  
  
...no permitas que deje de amarte...  
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
Do you think we'll make it?  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
  
We're running  
  
....podemos huir, ser fugitivos, no importa, mientras...  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
...toma mi mano así no nos separamos...  
  
Y con fuerza, lo adentro hacia la espeluznante Mansión que se alzaba por delante de ellos.  
  
Inmediatamente al entrar una corriente fría invadió sus cuerpos, y de la nada un elfo cabizbajo se acerco a él.  
  
Señor, su padre lo espera en la sala principal- dijo un elfo anciano casi temblando, quizás esperando un golpe de su recién llegado amo-  
  
Edgwik, puedes retirarte- dijo el con un tono serio el elfo lo miro desconcertado recién levantando la cabeza, y miro sorprendido a la compañía que su amo sujetaba con la mano  
  
He dicho que te vayas- dijo el joven Malfoy con rudeza  
  
Draco- dijo ella claramente disgustada- espero que tu comportamiento con los elfos domésticos no siga siendo el mismo-  
  
No, es que estoy nervioso- contesto él, siendo sincero, aunque no podía negarse así mismo que le encantaba ver enojada a ella cuando se trataban de los elfos y sus derechos-  
  
Bueno, vamos?- ella le saco con dos palabras la media sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara por el reciente acontecimiento-  
  
Ella estaba asombrada la Mansión, era más un laberinto que un castillo, los corredores eran muchos y extensos, curvos, grandes, cualquiera que hubiese entrado sin conocerlo se hubiera perdido al dar la primera vuelta, pero él la conocía muy bien, al fin y al cabo había pasado sus primeros once años de vida entre aquellas paredes. Llegaron en unos pocos minutos a algo que más que una puerta parecía un portón, por lo enorme, y amplio que era, en el cual estaba tallado el escudo de la familia, una serpiente rodeando una M. Fue en ese momento en él cual el se detuvo.  
  
Bueno, me parece que es mejor que entre solo...  
  
Be  
  
Be the one I need  
  
Be the one I trust most  
  
Don't stop inspiring me  
  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
  
We work so much to keep it going  
  
Don't make me want to give up  
  
Si vine hasta acá, no fue para quedarme tras la puerta, entremos- dijo ella con un tono de seguridad en su voz-  
  
Y antes que él emitiera palabra la puerta se abrió de par en par  
  
Draco, veo que has sido valiente al traer a esta mugrosa sangre sucia y encima que tengas el descaro de agarrarla de la mano en mi propiedad- su padre se había aparecido ante ellos, y se podían ver varias personas en el fondo de la sala-  
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
No permitiré que le hagas daño, padre-  
  
No, no, por favor yo se cuidar mis modales, pasen- dijo Lucius extendiendo un brazo para que pasaran, y se sentaran entre la muchedumbre, que no eran más que cuatro personas más-  
  
Narcisa, y tres más que él desgraciadamente había tenido el gusto de conocer desde hacía muchos años.  
  
Hijo no vas a saludar a nuestros amigos- dijo la madre de él señalándole a sus visitas-  
  
Buen día señores Parkinson- dijo él con odio- Pansy...  
  
Hermione ya sabía que era lo que a él le esperaba, pero no tenía la menor idea como todo iba a terminar.  
  
Running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope we'll make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
Veo que lo que nos dijo nuestra hija es cierto, Lucius tu hijo esta rompiendo el linaje, lo siento mi hija no se casara con un bastardo que se empecina en mezclar su sangre- dijo él padre de Pansy sin importarle la presencia de Draco y Hermione  
  
Padre, no por favor, a esta sangre sucia solo la esta utilizando, no anules el compromiso...- dijo su compañera de colegio  
  
No sigan, primero que a ustedes nadie les va a rogar, quienes se creen, somos solo nosotros los de sangre pura, es sabido que ustedes son sangre mezclada, segundo mi hijo puede ser un bastardo pero yo soy el único que se lo puede decir ninguno de ustedes, gente de poca cosa, que se agranda por una miserable fortuna, y tercero estamos totalmente de acuerdo a que haga lo que quiera, incluso si se quiere comprometer con una....hija de Muggles...- dijo Lucius, con un tono firme, pero sereno  
  
Malfoy- contesto el padre de Pansy con tono brusco- que es lo que te pasa?, nuestro señor!! Ya le estas dando la espalda, o que? Esto es una traición y se lo comunicare apenas salga de aquí-  
  
Si es que pueden- dijeron Lucius y Narcisa al unísono, mientras alzaban con fuerza sus varitas-  
  
A todo esto, ni Draco y menos aún Hermione lo podían creer, era cierto lo que sus oídos escuchaban, o era acaso un juego que les hacia la mente, definitivamente no era lo que se esperaban, menos con aquel recibimiento. Pero no hubo tiempo para preguntar, de la nada estaban rodeados, Snape, con otros que presumiblemente eran aurores, acorralaron a los Parkinson, y sin poder defenderse se los llevaron, pero por supuesto solamente a los padres, porque Pansy seguía ahí ahora de pie, igual que Draco y Hermione sin poder articular palabra. Luego una mujer, aurora también se la llevo a la hija de los reciente capturados Mortífagos. Y luego solo quedaron Lucius, Narcisa y los dos alumnos de Hogwarts  
  
padre...no entiendo-  
  
Y yo pense que eras más vivo- dijo Lucius riéndose-  
  
Bueno, Draco, no nos queda mucho tiempo, es decir- la madre del rubio empezó a llorar- no nos dieron la condena perpetua, pero luego del juicio, no sé quizás no podamos volver a verte hijo mío.  
  
Hijo- dijo su padre manteniendo la serenidad de su voz- nuestro amigo Severus, no convenció que lo mejor seria que nos entregáramos y a cambio de entregarle a varios mortífagos más, no nos darán el beso dementor, actuamos mal, muy mal, no podemos zafar de la prisión, pero vos si, nunca hiciste nada, y queríamos que nos veas y sepas antes que vayamos a Azkabán que estamos orgullosos del camino que elegiste  
  
Y además que queríamos dejarte algo, si? Podes venir a tu cuarto, vamos- dijo Narcisa llevándose a su hijo a su cuarto  
  
Hermione se sentía muy incomoda, es decir a pesar de lo que había escuchado, estaba sola con Lucius Malfoy  
  
Granger, no?-  
  
Eh, si, señor-  
  
Bueno, no puedo oponerme a lo que ya decidió Draco, el te quiere mucho, y si es así estoy feliz por el, por más que vos seas...-  
  
Una sangre sucia-  
  
Si, lo siento pero me educaron de esa manera...-  
  
Y a Draco también-  
  
Si, por eso si el pudo yo también creo que voy a aprender a quererte-  
  
Bueno, ya esta, vámonos, Severus nos espera afuera, ustedes pueden quedarse si quieren hasta que empiecen las clases, ya lo dejamos todo arreglado- dijo la mujer rubia de ojos azules y agrego- adiós Draco, Hermione- regalándole una sonrisa sincera tanto a su hijo como a su acompañante y desaparecieron  
  
Draco estas bien?- dijo ella viendo que habían pasado más de cinco minutos y él no reaccionaba aún.  
  
Si- dijo como suspirando- es que no, no lo creo aún  
  
Parece un sueño, no?- dijo ella rozándole la cara con su mano Un sueño...-  
  
Se quedaron como habían dicho los padres de él, el resto de lo que le quedaba de vacaciones en la ya no tan fría Mansión Malfoy. Draco y Hermione, la pasaron bien, si es que alguna vez se llegarían a casar la convivencia seria lo mejor en esa pareja, les encantaba leer, y luego discutir sobre el tema, a veces no tenían las mismas ideas y eso era en lo único que chocaban. Desayunar les encantaba, mientras leían con todo entusiasmo el Diario 'El Profeta' mientras comían excelente comida que preparaban los elfos domésticos Malfoy. Pero lo que más le gusto de eso fue pasarlo los dos solos y juntos, sin nada ni nadie que los atormentara, que los juzgara, que los mirara con desprecio. Y por que no pasar un par de noches juntos, eso si les gusto, había sido lo máximo. Pero como no todo lo bueno es para siempre, la última mañana lo despertó, primero a él.  
  
Draco se había levantado, y luego de bañarse y cambiarse, salió corriendo de su habitación para ir a despertar a su novia, la cual estaba en la habitación de huéspedes más cercana a la suya.  
  
Tonto- se dijo para sí- Wik!  
  
Un elfo domestico se apareció ante él.  
  
Si, amo-  
  
Me podes traer el desayuno?-  
  
Si, esta listo donde quiere que lo aparezca?-  
  
Mejor, acá, dámelo a mi-  
  
Y en un instante tenia una bandeja con suficiente desayuno para todo una semana, lo que lo hizo balancearse por un momento por el peso.  
  
Gracias, puedes irte- y el elfo desapareció tan rápido como el desayuno había aparecido  
  
La habitación estaba aún a oscuras, puso el enorme desayuno sobre la mesa que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, y fue a abrir las cortinas, pero de todas formas la bella chica envuelta en sabanas, no se inmuto, no se movió.  
  
El se acerco y se sentó junto a ella en la amplia cama, le acaricio el rostro, podría quedarse de esa forma para siempre, rozándole con su mano su hermosa, y frágil piel. En sus fríos ojos azules solo se podía ver cariño, amor, contrariamente a lo que estos parecían. Estuvo así, hasta que se animo a despertarla con lo que el estaba dichoso de hacer mejor, besar.  
  
Uhm, me podría acostumbrar a que me despertaras de esta manera todos los días- dijo aún medio dormida la chica de unos ojos miel recién abriéndose.  
  
Y si yo pudiera también lo haría, aunque creo que tus compañeras de cuarto estarían un poco celosas-  
  
Si, obvio, pero ni loca te compartiría-  
  
Si...mira te traje el desayuno- dijo señalando la mesa de roble  
  
En serio que me acostumbraría- dijo riéndose mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño- no te vayas eh? Que no creo que me termine eso sola  
  
No, ni loco te dejaría sola, además de que me muero de hambre-  
  
Ok-  
  
Desayunaron apaciblemente ensuciando un poco la cama, por jugar con la comida, por amarse tanto y no poder dejar de besarse cada minuto. Arreglaron lo poco que les quedaba, antes de volver a su colegio, y se dirigieron rumbo a su último semestre en Hogwarts.  
  
Llegaron, todo estaba como se esperaban, cientos de alumnos llegando de sus vacaciones apurados, como siempre, pero los que peor estaban eran los de séptimo como ellos, se habían olvidado completamente de los Exámenes terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas.  
  
Ay, no puede ser, por tu culpa me olvide de estudiar-  
  
Es que la pasamos tan bien, con razón ni tocaste tu equipaje, estaba lleno de libros, no? – dijo mientras se reía de la cara de ella  
  
No te rías, vos tampoco estudiaste-  
  
No, pero yo soy el mejor de Slytherin, no tengo tanta competencia imagínate solo a Crabbe, o a Goyle, ja, imposible que pierda-  
  
Siempre tan confiado, Malfoy?-  
  
Ron! Como estuvieron tus vacaciones?-  
  
Como siempre, una desilusión, y la tuya, que es lo que paso?-  
  
Te cuento cuando venga Harry, te veo, ahora voy a dejar mis cosas, no estudie nada, como puede ser?- dijo lo último más para si que para el, y se fue dejando a los dos chicos ahí solos  
  
Pense que no volverían- Pero como lo ves llegamos vivitos y coleando-  
  
Draco! Que alegría me da verte- dijo el chico de la cicatriz que se acercaba velozmente por el corredor  
  
Gracias, Harry-  
  
Hola no?- dijo el pelirrojo un poco disgustado  
  
Disculpa Ron, es que tuve unas pesadillas horribles, después te las cuento, tengo que ir con Dumbledore- dijo y desapareció dejando de nuevo al rubio y al pelirrojo solos  
  
Bueno yo también me voy la pase tan bien 'solo' con Herm, que me olvide de estudiar- dijo el Slytherin y se dirigió a su sala común antes de caer muerto de risa por la actitud de su acompañante, siendo sincero nunca se sacaría la satisfacción de molestarlo, nunca.  
  
Y como era de esperarse los EXTASIS pasaron y en contra de lo que pensaba Hermione ella había sido la mejor, no le había faltado nada, había estudiado más de lo necesario, pero ella seguiría siendo ella y no estaba del todo conforme. Cabe dejar en claro que todos aprobaron, excepto como no el pobre de Neville, que tuvo que hacer un recuperatorio, todo gracias a su querido profesor de pociones, como no. Voldemort había sido derrotado, increíblemente una batalla impresionante, la predicción del chico que vivió había sido casi exacta, Hermione estuvo por perder a Draco en manos de aquel ser que algunos fanáticos llamaban Lord. Pero a pesar de todo el poder que se había librado en 'La última Guerra' no duro más que casi un mes. Eso si hubo una perdida muy valiosa la Profesora Mc Gonnagal ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos, muchos como Ron permanecieron un par de semanas en el hospital San Muggo, pero nada fue tan grave como para preocuparse. Luego de dos meses, las actividades en Hogwarts habían vuelto a la 'normalidad' para todos excepto para los alumnos de séptimo que estaban desesperados, ansiosos, preocupados y entusiasmados, la entrega, ceremonia de diplomas seria en solo veinte horas, todos y cada uno de los alumnos las tenían contadas.  
  
En la torre de Gryffindor el calor del verano no se veía para nada reflejado en sus rostros como nunca los 'Leones' irradiaban frío, el peso del día siguiente era más que la clama, el nerviosismo invadía cada facción de sus cuerpos ya crecidos con el tiempo, abandonar su sala común, abandonar el colegio, y encontrarse afuera con lo que sería el comienzo oficial de sus vidas los hacía dudar.  
  
La nueva jefa de la casa roja entro por el cuadro de la dama gorda, la ex ayudante de Aritmacia entro y los pocos que estaban hablando se callaron.  
  
Por favor los alumnos de 7° tienen que bajar al comedor- dijo la chica con rasgos de oriente Y como entro, salió rápidamente.  
  
Harry y Ron habían estado leyendo libros de Quidditch, el pelirrojo había convencido a su amigo de ser jugador profesional al terminar el colegio, ya que no existía ningún impedimento.  
  
...Harry, sabes no me había dado cuenta pero si entras a los Chudley Cannons vas a compartir banca con nuestra jefa, ja que te parece-  
  
Que? Como?- dijo el chico de ojos verdes  
  
Mira lo dice en esta revista, '...la joven promesa reciente egresada de Hogwarts es la nueva adquisición entre sus filas de los Chudley Cannons...'- dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara  
  
Harry no hizo nada más que mirar la revista y luego aún perdido hablo  
  
Tenemos que salir-  
  
Ja, eso es lo único que te viene a la cabeza, hay Harry si sé lo decís así de descaradamente te va a mandar a buscar la Snitch a el mundo Muggle.- dijo un pelirrojo conteniendo la risa y luego de terminar de hablar la dejo salir  
  
No..- justo tuvo que decir esas palabras, lo que el chico de anteojos redondos quería decir era que tenían que ir al comedor, pero pensar en esa chica que era ahora la jefa de su casa, lo hacía querer estar otra vez en primero y preguntarle todas las dudas que tenia sobre su colegio, estar con ella siempre, pero luego de pensar por un minuto acoto- no, digo que vayamos al comedor  
  
Hay si Harry, bueno vamos- dijo mientras veía a Pavarti y al no ver a su mejor amiga le pregunto- Hey! Pavarti, Herm esta arriba aún?  
  
Eh? No, para nada, ahora que lo preguntas hoy no la vimos, no es así Lavander?-  
  
Ah, si correcto, yo la vi a la mañana, muy temprano se fue con ropas Muggles le pregunte a donde iba tan temprano pero me dijo que no era asunto mío, ay yo no se como la dejan hacer lo que quiere, un día como hoy nuestra Prefecta nos tendría que estar diciendo todo sobre mañana- dijo Brown toda apurada, y luego de eso se llevo a su mejor amiga de la mano hacia el enorme cuadro pero sin antes decir- Malfoy tampoco estuvo en el almuerzo, para mi que se fue con el  
  
******  
  
A lo lejos, más allá del bosque prohibido un rubio con una túnica forrada de verde besaba a su novia con ternura en la comisura de los labios.  
  
Te amo- le dijo con ternura que nadie se esperaría que salieran de su boca fría pero cálida cuando estaba con la de ella.  
  
Hermione, lo miro, solo lo observaba, era tan lindo de esa manera, lo amaba, pero no quería hablar solo observarlo detenidamente, rescatando en su memoria cada facción de su rostro, para no olvidarlas, ya que no lo volvería a ver por días, aún más quizás por meses, ya que ella viviría en el mundo Muggle con sus padres, un mundo al que el no pertenecía y que claramente le había dicho que no pisaría.  
  
Al ver la cara de ella a él le entro el panico, ¿acaso porque se terminaba el año, se terminaba lo de ellos? Su mente le estaba jugando en contra, su corazón le decia lo contrario en los ojos de ella veía amor, y más lo confirmaba tener sus suave mano en su cara, sus caricias le decían que eso no era cierto pero aún asi hablo.  
  
Te amo...Hermione dime algo lo que sea, por favor?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
Idem- dijo ella y besándolo con fuerza, con amor, sujetando con una mano fuerte el cuello y un poco de cabellera rubia rebelde que había tras de aquel chico al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas.  
  
Estuvieron así una media hora más besándose, mirándose, sin palabras solo gestos del cariño del uno hacia el otro, con eso ambos estaban seguros, no necesitaban palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, su amor incondicional seria para siempre.  
  
Sabes, por un momento creí...bueno eso no importa, estas muy nervioso, es por lo de mañana, no?- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y olía la fragancia que irradiaba su pecho fuerte donde estaba apoyada.  
  
Si, si, es eso.- dijo el mucho más calmado al sentir su cuerpo tan frágil estaba ella así, indefensa, tenerla de esa manera lo hacia sentir fuerte otra vez.  
  
Ay no! no puede ser! Me olvide, Nos olvidamos, teníamos que estar a las ocho en el comedor ya van a ser las nueve, Draco la reunión para mañana!- dijo ella totalmente preocupada.  
  
No te preocupes demasiado, todo lo que tenemos que necesitamos ya lo sabemos desde hace días, además recorda que pedimos autorización para estar acá...-  
  
Si, pero teníamos que estar ahí, nos lo dijo Dumbledore, de seguro era algo importante-  
  
Bueno entonces vamos- dijo mientras sacaba de su funda su Nimbus 2001 y se subía inmediatamente a ella luego haciendo un ademán para que ella subiera también  
  
No vas a querer que me suba con vos otra vez, no?-  
  
Por supuesto que sí, a no ser que prefieras ir caminando y por estas horas pasar por ahí no lo recomiendo- dijo el señalando el oscuro bosque prohibido- además acordate que no podemos usar el hechizo de antes si o si lo tenemos que cruzar y si salimos vivos vamos a llegar de todas maneras MUY tarde- dijo con la risa contenida en sus labios. Con una condición-  
  
Soy todo oídos- dijo el con una sonrisa picara  
  
Que no vayas como la otra vez- dijo recordando como le gustaba a su novio ir a toda velocidad como si de la captura de la propia Snitch se tratase, llegando casi hasta el suelo por momentos y dando un sin fin de vueltas, era sin duda mejor que su mejor amigo Harry manipulando la escoba, era un suicida- no más vueltas, no más intentos de suicidios, no quiero morir tan joven  
  
Lo juro-  
  
En serio, no?-  
  
Si, obvio, es la palabra de un Malfoy- dijo el levantado los brazos tratando de parecer ofendido pero con una clara felicidad al verla con miedo a ella- vamos  
  
Ella se subió, en unos segundos ya divisaban el enorme castillo que seria su escuela hasta el día siguiente, estaban ya solo a unos metros.  
  
Umm, tener tu cuello tan cerca es tan irresistible- dijo el, Hermione estaba delante suyo, lo que seria complicado para cualquiera para el era tan fácil como engañar a un Muggle, y haciendo muestra de sus habilidades beso el cuello de ella mientras perdía de vista el rumbo  
  
Draco! Mira por donde vas!- dijo ella alarmada  
  
Ya tomando el control de la escoba el rubio platinado hablo  
  
Es tu culpa por ser como sos, es imperdonable no besarte mientras vuelo-  
  
******  
  
La muchedumbre estaba hablando, el discurso había terminado, Dumbledore había hablado. Lo de la ceremonia no era otra cosa que no haya sido en los años anteriores, todos deberían llevar 'batas' que en lo único que se diferenciaban eran en los colores bordo, verde, azul, y amarillo, lo que cubriría por completo lo que llevaran abajo, vestimenta de la que habían sido avisados con anterioridad, todos podían llevar la ropa que quisiesen mientras sea adecuada para la ocasión, los pertenecientes al mundo Muggle estaban más que felices. Luego explico como seria la distribución de los alumnos en el salón, de los familiares, del orden de entrega de los diplomas, de la música, todo lo común en cualquiera de los dos mundos el Mágico y el Muggle, lo único que llamo la atención o mejor dicho en la parte que en realidad prestaron atención fue cuando se hablo del baile, nada más.  
  
Al fin!- dijo Ron con cara de disgusto  
  
¿dónde estabas Herm?, nos tenias preocupados- dijo Harry  
  
ah, nada de que preocuparse, que me perdí?- nada que no sepas creo- dijo el chico que vivió  
  
eso me dijo Draco...y chicos ya consiguieron pareja para el baile?, como no los veo más que entre ustedes-  
  
ja, habla la que esta 'siempre' en la sala común- dijo el pelirrojo irónicamente  
  
Ron si no estoy es porque tengo muchos deberes como Prefecta, y además...-  
  
Además te perdes por ahí con un idiota-  
  
Que decís? –  
  
Que cambiaste, antes no nos hubieras tenido así de abandonados-  
  
La discusión hubiera seguido de no ser por la aparición de una joven entre los tres Gryffindor  
  
vamos Ron no pelees con Hermione unas horas antes del final, cuando la vas a volver a ver?- dijo la hermosa chica de cabello lacio negro junto a ellos  
  
Cho...yo...quería saber si...no sé en realidad, pues verás como estas a cargo de nosotros, puede que no puedas, y si, mejor no- dijo Harry con tristeza, nerviosismo y esperanzas a la vez  
  
Seria mejor que te saques la duda Harry- dijo Weasley luego de haberse disculpado con su amiga  
  
Cho... quisieras... ir al baile conmigo?-  
  
Claro, pense que no lo preguntarías, pense que por ser jefa provisoria de tu casa no te animarías- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa  
  
******  
  
La noche paso tan rápido contrario a todo lo que los de séptimo querían, y la mañana y tarde ni hablar, es que siempre pasa lo mismo cuando más miedo, más inseguridad, más nerviosismo hay más rápido llega la hora, y la misma había llegado.  
  
Todos salían de las salas comunes, ya arreglados, con las batas puestas, con total nerviosismo, todos los de la sala los miraban, todos los cursos inferiores los observaban con curiosidad, con más entusiasmo que los mismos agasajados.  
  
Suerte chicos- dijo Ginny mientras se arreglaba para ir, los de sexto podían ir si es que iban como acompañante de un alumno de séptimo, y tanto Ginny como su amiga Samantha tenían pareja, Seamus y Ron respectivamente.  
  
Ambas estaban muy lindas, Hermione y Harry se lo hicieron notar. Seamus había quedado embobado viendo a la hermana del pelirrojo que en esos momentos bajaba por la escalera de los chicos apresuradamente.  
  
Hey Finnigan ojo con mi hermanita!- dijo el como el perfecto hermano guarda bosques que era.  
  
Bueno, vamos, se nos hace tarde- dijo la chica de rodete cabello castaño y ojos miel hacia todo el grupo de séptimo  
  
Vamos Sam- dijo amablemente el pelirrojo a la rubia compañía de su hermana, y su novia desde hace menos de dos días mientras extendía su brazo para agarrarla de la mano  
  
Vamos- dijo por último el chico de pelo azabache que por hechizo el presente día no estaba descontrolado  
  
Todos los Gryffindor salieron de la sala común guiados por su Prefecta, y además la chica más linda, inteligente, y en la boca de todos por su noviazgo contra las barreras de todo el colegio.  
  
******  
  
La ceremonia empezó puntualmente a las siete de una calurosa tarde de verano, todos estaban nerviosos, con los pelos de punta si es que no tendrían hechizos para evitarlos.  
  
Pero como así termino, para una persona paso más rápido que nada.  
  
Los diplomas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin ya habían sido entregados, las menciones de honor, que como era de esperarse se las llevo en su mayoría una chica muy conocida de la casa de los leones y el premio de prefecto para sorpresa de todos los alumnos no se lo llevo ni John de Hufflepuff, ni Sharon de Ravenclaw, los cuales según todos eran los que se disputaban el puesto, si no más bien el más arrogante, creído y líder imbatible de su casa, Draco Malfoy. Por su puesto que los murmullos se hicieron escuchar pero no fueron importantes, si Dumbledore lo había elegido tendría razón, el no se equivocaba.  
  
Luego hubo un pequeño homenaje a las víctimas de la guerra y un minuto de silencio por la muerte de la profesora de transformaciones. La tristeza invadió cada rostro de lo presentes pero recordar que todo ya había terminado bien los hacia sentirse felices.  
  
Luego de todo, de discursos, de profesores y de alumnos, después de lagrimas y menciones, después de miedo e incertidumbre, después de todo...todo se oscureció y la hermosa decoración que había invadido cada rincón del gran salón, con banderas de cada casa, con colores de cada una de ellas, paso a desaparecer, y se convirtió en una elegante, amplia, pero muy atractiva pista de baile.  
  
La música invadió cada rincón de la pista, muchos empezaron a bailar a distenderse, a relajarse, otros se dispusieron a comer, como Vicent y Gregory los dos Slytherin se dirigieron a unas pequeñas mesas que habían a los costados para, el que tuviere hambre pudiere pedir lo que se le antojara.  
  
Todos bailan, caminaban, o simplemente charlaban con emoción, con alegría lo peor había pasado, todo había sido perfecto.  
  
La hora del final llegaba, al día siguiente todos partirían a sus casas a empezar un nuevo ritmo de vida. Por una parte era bueno, pero por otra extrañarían todo lo de ese colegio que dejaban, era el momento de abrir las alas.  
  
Ay, como te voy a extrañar Herm!- dijo su amiga pelirroja al ver que tanto el Slytherin como su amiga castaña habían parado de bailar, y estaban al lado de ella y Seamus  
  
Si, yo también- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga, ella iba a extrañar a todos, no viviría en el mundo Mágico hasta poder asentarse, pero al que más extrañaría sería a alguien que no pisaría el mundo Muggle ni en broma.  
  
Hermione perdóname un minuto si?- dijo un rubio aún más pálido de lo que era  
  
El chico rubio salió corriendo al escenario que había en lugar de la acostumbrada mesa de los profesores, estaba con un esmoquin negro, una ropa Muggle regalo de su novia, pero totalmente nervioso.  
  
Harry, Cho, Ron, y Samantha se habían unido a los tres Gryffindor que estaban ahí parados viendo alejarse a Draco. Todos estaban con curiosidad de lo que pudiera pasar, pero solo uno tenia una pista a ciencia cierta acertada, había dado justo en la diana.  
  
Hermione, crees que el...?- dijo la chica pelirroja pero un ruido extraño la interrumpió  
  
El Slytherin rebelde había llegado al escenario, y se preparaba a hablar ante un artefacto.  
  
Disculpen, quisiera decir unas palabras...-  
  
Todos los presentes se detuvieron y la música también, el silencio había invadido la sala y el chico comenzó a hablar...  
  
...El camino de cada uno de nosotros para llegar hasta acá, lo sé, para todos fue difícil, llegar hoy a ser como somos se lo debemos a todo el esfuerzo que hicimos día a día, por mi parte siempre encontré obstáculos, barreras, muros, bayas, aún para mi a diferencia de lo que piensan estar aquí hoy no fue fácil, pero eso no se compara para nada por lo que tuve que pasar para encontrar una salida...- dijo el chico alto y rubio en el estrado ahora si mirando a una chica de entre la multitud y con más fuerza para si mismo prosiguió  
  
....el camino para encontrar mi salida, mi amor, fue lo más costoso y por lo tanto lo más preciado que poseo...Hermione la luz de mis ojos, mi salvación, mi vida...- dejo de un lado el micrófono mágico y puso las manos nerviosamente en sus bolsillos, lo halló e inmediatamente su tono de vos cambio de una seguridad fuerte a un temor visible - te amo y quisiera que a partir de ahora no nos separemos nunca, no voy a soportar un día sin verte, sin besarte, sin amarte- abrió la pequeña caja que tenia en sus manos y el salón se invadió de un brillo verde fuerte y luminoso- amor de mi vida Herm, quisieras casarte conmigo?  
  
Todo las miradas se dirigieron a ella, la chica que no paraba de llorar, y a la cual el rubio miraba con miedo y expectante, ella no hablo las lagrimas que copaban su rostro se lo impedían, solo asintió, dijo si, de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo con una mirada llena de amor a aquel chico.  
  
Todo el salón se lleno de alegría muchas chicas lloraban, y los amigos de Hermione la abrazaban, ella aún no podía salir del shock, Draco salto del escenario, ni siquiera bajo las escaleras de costado, y corrió hacia la chica de vestido verde  
  
Apenas llego le puso el anillo, le quedaba perfecto como penso, la abrazo, y la beso, estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, ese estaban seguros era el comienzo de algo por y para siempre, una nueva etapa de sus vidas la comenzarían juntos.  
  
Todo el mundo los miraba con alegría, menos Ron, el los miraba con odio, como quería el estar en el lugar de ese rubio, como deseaba no haber sido tan estúpido, de todas maneras estaría bien si ella era feliz, y por lo visto lo era. El estaba de novio, pero solo para olvidarla a ella, tendría ahora que volver a amar.  
  
******  
  
La llegada al anden 9 ¾ fue rápida todos ya estaban bajando por última vez el Expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
Bueno, mira Herm, sabes? No me importa donde quieras que quieras vivir yo voy, aunque...aunque sea en el mundo Muggle-  
  
Eso no es lo que quiero, yo amo el mundo mágico y lo sabes, solo que mis padres nunca podrían vivir bien en el, entendes? Además que yo sepa tu casa esta literalmente vacía...- dijo con un poco de inseguridad  
  
En serio? Es fantastico, queres vivir ahí conmigo?- dijo con brillo en los ojos el rubio Slytherin  
  
Si no te molesta-  
  
Claro que no- y la beso- te amo tanto  
  
Yo también- Bueno, por favor déjense de cursilerías- dijo el chico de la cicatriz- Draco, espero que cumplas tu palabra, eh?... Hermione te voy a extrañar muchisimo- dijo mientras abrazaba y derramaba una lagrima- no me vas a olvidar no?  
  
Obviamente que no!, Es más nos veremos, y escribiremos siempre, me lo prometes, no?-  
  
Claro, además nos vemos en tu boda, ja- dijo el pelirrojo integrándose al grupo  
  
Claro que sí- dijo el Slytherin  
  
Ron...ay chicos como los voy a extrañar- dijo mientras lloraba y abrazaba a sus dos mejores amigos  
  
Ginny a vos también- dijo mientras se dirigía a la reciente llegada que iba de la mano de su novio un rubio bastante lindo Colin Creevey, y la abrazo  
  
Todos se despidieron, todos inclusive Draco que no le hacía ninguna gracia ser visto con ellos, pero que más daba tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse  
  
Bueno, estoy preparado- dijo muy chistosamente mientras se ponía firme y se dirigía con la mano de ella entrelazada con la suya  
  
Listo para que?- dijo ella desconcertada  
  
No creas que te voy a dejar ir sola a darle semejante noticia a tus padres- dijo el ya saliendo de la estación de trenes sacándose la túnica y guardándola con sus demás cosas en su valija más pequeña, estaba realmente gracioso, tenia puesta ropa Muggle desaliñada, se notaba que había hecho el máximo esfuerzo para parecer un simple y vulgar Muggle, pero en vez de eso había logrado lo que todos los magos que no habían estado en un lugar Muggle mas que en la estación de trenes.  
  
Ja, ya veo, gracias-  
  
Entonces vamos!- dijo el parándose en frente de ella y besándola y recibiendo un beso de la misma intensidad- disculpa pero necesito energía para todo esto, pero si es así mejor vengo siempre  
  
Te amo-  
  
Idem-  
  
Fin  
  
Final al fin!, si este es el primer Fanfiction relacionado con HP que escribo, y que mejor que hacerlo con la mejor pareja de esa obra, Draco Malfoy y la 'sangre sucia' ja, mentira, mentira, Hermione pero para serle más sincera es el tercero o cuarto que termino, ya tengo en mi CPU tres más terminados y uno en progreso, es que entre nosotros yo cuando me emociono no paro hasta que se me vayan las ideas, o sea para ser más precisa este es el segundo que mando, el primero fue DIARIO DE VIAJE, que a su vez fue el segundo que empecé a escribir, uyy que lío estoy haciendo, bueno a lo que iba es a que si les es posible léanlo como a este y déjenme sus opiniones, es muy bueno para mi saber que es lo que piensan, Gracias!!  
  
SnOwPoC , tambien conocida como la más pilluela de este mundo ^-^u  
  
Pd1: lo de pilluela es una de las tantas palabras de mi vocabulario diario, quizás esa palabra tenga otros significados pero al que yo me refiero es uno propio  
  
Pd2: esto se lo dedico a Claudia, mi hermana 'la pulguienta' ( otra palabra de mi diccionario personal) a Lisa que si no fuera por ella no hubiera conocido esta fabulosa pagina y a mis amigos que capaz que nunca lean esto porque son 'maduros' y no 'pierden' el tiempo haciendo esto, Ivanna, Gimena, Daniela, Este-bang, Mauro, Christian, Ivan y a otros (y más queridos)...como Andrü, Juan, etc. que de seguro si se los pido lo leen aunque no tengan ni la más pálida idea de que se trata HP.  
  
Pd3: existe un Draco Malfoy por ahí? Si alguien lo conoce avísenme!  
  
Pd4: les parece que haga una pequeña continuación de este fanfiction? Escucho sugerencias para el PLOT, digo argumento.  
  
Pd5: Aguante Slytherin este año ganamos!! Y River Plate por supuesto! 


End file.
